The object of this invention is a method and an apparatus to launch an object from a flying apparatus. A push spring that has been loaded or will be loaded in tense state is put in certain place, like a container including at least a bottom and a shell, in the flying apparatus and the spring is locked in this state with a fixing organ and furthermore, as an extension of the spring there is placed in the container the object to be shot from the flying apparatus.
The usage possibilities of the invention are such different flying and remote controlled equipments like for instance multicopters and miniature planes where there might be need to shoot a certain object during the flight.
As an example of this kind of launchable object a parachute can be mentioned or so called pilotchute the duty of which is to draw out the actual parachute that has been fixed to it. Shooting out the parachute is needed when a defect occurs in the flying apparatus and there is the danger that it falls to the ground. In situations where this flying apparatus is flying above people or a residential area it is especially important that it can be landed safely in defect situations with the help of a parachute. It is of cause reasonable to equip the apparatus with a parachute in order to get the flying apparatus down intact in problem situations.
The before described parachute or its pilot-chute is known to be fixed to the flying object in such a way that it can be shot out when needed very quickly loose from the flying apparatus to hold it up and to slow down its fall. One known solution to take care of this is to put to the flying apparatus a container with a bottom and a shell and to load at the bottom of this container a push spring with the help of a fixing organ and to put a folded parachute to the container as an extension of this push spring. When the need to shoot the parachute out comes the fixing organ is disconnected from the spring and then the spring power of the disconnected spring pushes the parachute out from the container and clear from the flying apparatus. The parachute is fixed using bands, ropes or corresponding organs to the flying apparatus and thus prevents the flying apparatus from falling quickly.
The disconnecting of the before mentioned fixing organ can be done for example by using different kind of mechanical shooting equipments where certain movement of certain part disconnects the spring. This movement can be caused by remote control or automatically for example by acceleration, position or pressure sensor or something like that.
Another known way to shoot the parachute out is to explode behind it a CO2 charge when the generated pressure pushes the parachute out from its storage place.
The before mentioned techniques are used in the field generally.
To discharge an explosion with the known technique has its greatest disadvantage there that very many private none-professionals and hobby communities are operating in the field and the handling of explosives includes always danger factors. Additionally, the usage of the explosives is very strictly regulated with different rules and thus it is very difficult to use this technique without breaking acts and regulations.
A big disadvantage of the methods basing on the mechanical shooting gear can be seen to be their complexity and high purchase prices and the problems of the reliability of operation.